Downward Spiral
by dark-soul-in-love
Summary: Bella Swan watched her father get killed by her mother and has been spinning in a downward spiral ever since. When Edward's family moves to Forks can he help her? or is she too far gone? warning: cutting, sex, drug abuse, mature themes, and angst.
1. Prologue

Gone. The love, the freedom, gone. It all went the day my dad did. I still wish that it had been me who held the gun because that would mean that the one person I love would be here. Instead my murderer of a mother would be dead. I recently learned that life is controlled by fate. Whether you like it or not, people die. And unfortunately I also learned that when they die, you do to.

A normal day turned horrific. My dad had just come home for lunch from his job as a police officer. Every day he would meet me at home and we would talk. My dad was the only person in this world that knew everything about me. I told him about my friends and my crushes and my period. He helped me threw it all. On this particular day he was called early because of a gang fight downtown.

My dad was my hero. Everyone turned to him and he helped no matter who it was. He brought those who deserved it to justice and freed those who didn't. I never found it possible to love anyone else because no one even came close to my dad. Anyway, he had come home from the job and hung his gun on the coat rack by the door. My mom was out, as usual, so I had made lunch for us. Grilled cheese, which was his favorite. He smiled at me and said hi. I smiled back and we sat down at the table. I opened my mouth to talk before the front door slammed open. My mom burst threw and looked more upset than I have ever seen.

My dad immediately ran and asked what's wrong. My mom looked up at him rage filled her eyes. She said three simple words that I knew hurt my dad more than anything ever said by anyone. "I hate you". My dad recoiled like he had been slapped. He asked her why and she looked even more angry than before. She ran to the door, and before my dad could stop her she had the gun in her hand. She started saying a bunch of swears and much stuff I had no clue on. When I looked at my dad, he looked confused as well. He made a move to grab the gun, and that was it.

The shot rang loud and clear threw the air as if making me count the seconds. My dad immediately dove to the ground, but it was too late. The shot hit him clear in the chest. The blood pooled on the floor. I saw his eyes roll back in to his head before my mom dropped the gun and fell to the ground in tears. I turned to my dad and hugged him and I knew that my clothes were being soaked with is blood. I didn't care.

Never will I care about anything ever again.


	2. The Morning After

**A/N I am going to start this out by saying holy crap! I have never felt so loved I have received so many story alerts and author alerts that it isn't even fathomable. (yes, big word!) Thank-you so much to those of you who have added me and reviewed special thanks to my reviewers! Props!!! And a special thanks to my amazing Beta! You're my earth and sky! Lol please review and tell me what you think of the actual first chapter. **

**By the way please check out my two BFF's stories on here:  
- maimadevil  
- taylorlautnerfanatic**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Is it fair to want something so bad your willing to treat your body as shit to get it? Well I guess it is as long as what you want is drugs. Or money. Money works best though, more of a selection. I wonder if this guy even knows my name. Do I even know his? John…something. Oh well, who cares. Its just another night another party, another cut, another drug, and another guy who can't get me off. I mean really? People say that drugs amplify pleasure but the truth is that it makes no fucking difference! "Best night of his life", yeah right! Worst one of mine!_

I looked at the guy next to me, clad in sweat. He smelled horrible. I sighed and got off the bed carefully. I quietly crept over to where I had thrown his jeans and reached into his pockets.

_300$! Damn I hope he doesn't know my name!_

That amount was perfect for at least six more hits from Onyx, my dealer. He sure is expensive but he sold some top quality shit. He was practically my only parent, since my mother may as well be dead and my dad is. Onyx practically raised me, although the main part of my 'childhood' was depression and drugs. Thank whatever god there is that my big brother was working most of the time. Alice, my best friend, was harder to deal with but I got pretty good at it pretty fast.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the alarm on my phone go off. I rushed to my purse before it woke Mr. What's-his-name up. I looked at the time and it said 4:27. Emmett was going to be home at 5:00 and I was across the city. I had to find someway to get home in 33 minutes or I was fucked. So I did the only thing I could think of, I called my best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring…ring…ring.

"Hello?" she spoke quietly as her voice was thick with sleep.

"Alice!!! Oh thank god." I launched into my whole story from the club to the bouncer giving me drugs to him throwing me over his shoulder and taking me home for a ride. As crude as that sounds, what would you call it? Making love? Yeah right!

When I was finished I took a deep breath and waited.

"BELLA! What is wrong with you? Emmett will be home in less than half an hour! How do you expect to get home? Do you really think I can come get you with him not noticing?" she had a point. Emmett knew exactly where her car was parked, he knew how she parked it and he knew when she moved it. He was a great big brother, to any one other than a drug / sex / alcohol addicted girl such as myself.

"No Alice I just didn't know what to do and you already told me that if I needed you to just call." It was a low blow and I knew it, but I needed a ride home.

"Bella, that's not fair! You can't use that as your excuse to go out every night and get drunk or high off your ass. It would be easy for me to join you but I don't because I actually give a shit about life. Why do you act so fucking stupid?" she was getting way too personal and I didn't like it. I don't like people getting close to me, because when they leave, it's too much of a mess for me to clean up.

"Alice, I act this way because no one, not even you Miss. Priss can heal me. If no one can heal me why the fuck not give myself some reasoning to that? If you can't heal me let's give you a reason not to be able to!" I heard her sigh and it was then she realized I had not yet come down from my drug high yet. - Doesnt make any sense

"Bella, I am going to kick your ass when you get home for this but for right now, get your shit together. I am coming to pick you up and you better be there in the cold waiting for me. I don't want any shit excuses 'cause if I have to sit there and wait you can bet your high ass that I will tell Emmett." I smiled. That was the Alice I knew.

"No need to bring your boyfriend into this my dear!" I heard her snort on the other end of the phone.

"He's your brother too! He just happens to make me feel tingles all over especially when he licks my-" I cut her off before I had to listen to something that would scar me for life.

"Well. It was lovely to hear that even though you have supplied me with more than enough nightmare evidence for any person to deal with in a lifetime, I must bid you adieu. I have to get dressed."

"Okay Bella well be careful get ready and be safe okay? I love you." I smiled as I felt my eyes tear up.

"I love you too, Ali. See you soon." We said good-bye and hung up.

I love Alice like my sister, we practically were sisters. Her parents were very close with my mom and dad. Alice, Emmett and I have been friends since we were born. Alice's birthday is on the 12th of September and mine is on the 13th. We celebrated together every year. Then her parents died in a tragic car accident when we were eleven and she changed. For the longest time we were all scared she would have to go to an adoption agency but then my mom and dad adopted her and life was good. It was hard for Alice to see Emmett and I with our parents but eventually she fit right in. - No ones close to her yet alice is her sister ? Fix it !

Alice and Emmett started dating when Alice and I were 13. Emmett was 14 and I was told that was a major attraction for her. They were adorable together. I never really thought they would date and apparently I was last to know. My dad knew the minute Alice said yes. He was always good at reading people. I love my brother and sister but I really didn't think they belonged together but as long as they were happy so was I.

I suddenly realized that I had gotten dressed while I was thinking. I smiled after realizing that I had five more minutes until I would be safe in a car with my best friend and away from this bouncer. I mean, he was sexy as hell and damn if I actually cared enough to give a shit who I slept with, it would be him on the top of my list. Suddenly he stirred and the only thing I could think was _Fuck, here we go!_

He looked at me and smirked. I lifted an eyebrow at him and before I realized what was happening he had his hand on my breast. Rubbing roughly as I moaned and grunted.

"You like that? You want it harder you dirty slut? You are insatiable, you never stop. Well guess what?" He leaned into my ear. "I can go forever for you. Feel this."

He grabbed my hand and placed it over his very prominent erection. He rubbed it slowly using my hand while he moaned and panted. I just stood there and let him do his thing while resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"That's what you do to me. That's what you make me feel. Let me grab some protection and I will show you how amazing _I_ am." He went to his bedside table and that was my chance.

I grabbed my cell phone and purse, making sure the money was there, and ran. I heard him shouting after me but that meant nothing that's one thing that I am sort of ashamed of. When I was in tenth grade Emmett let me join the track team I told him I wanted to stay in shape but the truth was I just wanted to hide from the druggies who never get paid by me. Now I use my running in situations like this.

As I ran down the stairs I tripped on every second one, track doesn't help your balance by the way. I heard the sound of footsteps running after me and felt the need to run faster. I always followed what my heart told me about danger – for drugs / sex / alcohol, not so much – so I ran. I got outside faster than I expected and saw our car there I didn't think twice about it so I jumped in.

Then I heard a voice that made me want to scream bloody murder.

"Bella I am going to drive and you are going to keep your big ass mouth shut because if you know what's good for you, you will say nothing and let me calm down before I decide to kick your ass all the way to Missouri." I knew better than to make him more mad so I sat back and watched as the tendons in his neck and arms stand out as my brother drove home. _FUCK!!!_

**A/N okay so yes I am a little more than mean but I am really trying my hardest to make this story work so I hope you all like it and please Review so I can be a happy person. Lol next chapter up soon! (Hopefully)**

**~*Dark-soul-in-love*~ a.k.a. Rose**


	3. mother and golddigger

**A/n = I know, finally, right? I'M SO SORRY!!! I wanted to update but I didn't have the time. I love you all and hopefully you don't hate me. Lol. I deleted the author's note because I was ashamed! Lol.**

**Thank-you for the reviews and by the way, I want to say a special thanks to " Pixie not a fairy" for being the sweetest reviewer. **

**Please review (I have used that word soooo much!) and tell me what you think!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car was silent for the longest time until I finally decided to break the silence.

"Who died?" Then I felt a slash of fear hit me, as Emmett slowly turned towards me, especially when his eyes tuned lethal when they landed on me.

Then Alice decided to speak, "Bella, I would shut up. For real. We have a lot of shit to deal with right now. Well you two do. I don't really…" Emmett interrupted before I could ask what was happening.

"Alice, babe, we have talked about this. Our family is your family." He smiled warmly at her and I felt my breakfast trying to get its way out of my system.

"Can someone tell me what's going on with the family?" Alice looked out the window but I was sure I saw the corners of her mouth lift.

I never liked to call my family "my family". Considering the number one person I felt was actually my family, next to Emmett, was taken from me. The only family I have left is Emmett and Alice, and my gang.

Emmett sighed. "Bella, I am going to forgive you for what happened tonight. We will talk about it tomorrow. I have a feeling we will all need each other tonight. When I got home and was getting ready to go kick your ass"- he paused to wink at me, I smiled back-"Phil and Renee got home."

The smile immediately left my face. My "mother" would be gone for days at a time with her boyfriend *cough* gold-digger *cough*. Alice and Emmett and I have gotten more than used to feeding ourselves, cooking, cleaning, etc. we were fine with our lives.

Well Emmett and Alice were. I was barely hanging on.

"I thought that she was supposed be home for like three weeks. It's been eight days. What the fuck is she doing home?" I heard my voice raise at least two octaves, but it was out of my control

Alice put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly and I took a deep breath. It wasn't there fault that I would murder my mom if I could. An eye for an eye right?

"I asked her the same thing." Emmett started. "She told me that they had a few things to tell us."

Alice mumbled under her breath something that sounded like "yeah, well I got something to say to them too…"

I smiled slightly. I figured it would be something like, oh, I don't know, they wanted a puppy. Then I got home.

*After a boring car ride*

"Bella, I want you to do something for me. When they say what they want you can't freak. Don't let that ass hole get to you. Okay? Don't give him the satisfaction." Emmett was pulling me up the walk – against my protests.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Em. I will try my damndest. Try being the key word. If he insults me or you or Alice I swear to god that I"-he interrupted by telling me that he would castrate Phil if he even tried.

I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her along with Emmett into the house.

When I opened the door I screamed. I briefly wondered if my mom would think I was hurt.

"Bella shut the fuck up." Okay well Phil doesn't give a shit.

"Bella, please come in here for a second."…_What?_

I looked at Emmett he had one eyebrow raised and Alice's eyes were wide. My mom never said please… EVER!!!

I let go of my two best friends' hands and walked into the kitchen. I felt Emmett and Alice fall into step behind me.

My mom looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, sweetie. Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

I felt my lips curve upwards of their own accord. She cared today.

My mom used to be the coolest person. She was the mom anyone could go to about anything. Then when she killed my dad she went insane. She couldn't talk without mentioning it and she even bragged about it to her friends. Needless to say she no longer had friends.

Today she was being nice and she cared how I was, if I was _hurt._ I immediately knew something was different.

"No mom I'm fine thanks though." She nodded back with the smile still on her face.

Emmett sighed; apparently he'd had enough of the pretense. "You said you wanted to talk? So what's up?"

Phil glared at him. Phil hated Emmett because Emmett could kick Phil's as. Phil knew that. Phil was threatened. Phil hated the threat. Hence the whole Phil hated Emmett thing.

"Well, first we'd like to discuss rehab for you all." Phil said with a face void of emotion.

I looked at Alice and Emmett and we all burst out laughing. Rehab…Seriously?

Alice sobered up first. "Rehab? For what? It's not like we're addicted to anything? I mean besides dippin' dots. I love me some dippin' dots." **(Go house of night!!!)**

That made me laugh even harder. Count on Alice to make a tense situation funny. Emmett All of a sudden stood up.

Alice and me quit giggling and looked at Phil who had his hand raised like he was ready to strike Alice. I lost every inch of dignity and threw myself across the table. I landed on Phil and he collapsed under my weight.

I started to hit him across the face. That's another thing about life in drugs. You learn how to fight. Phil couldn't keep up with my hits so he receded to just trying to cover his face.

_Pussy!_

When I turned my body so I could pin his arms I saw something flash in my peripheral vision, something bright. I turned to where I saw it.

On my "mother's" ring finger, was a diamond the size of Texas? I looked into her eyes. And saw her blushing.

I jumped off of Phil and ran over to Emmett I pointed his face in the direction of my mother who still had her handover her mouth in shock.

I saw a million emotions flash across his face. Shock, betrayal, sadness, anger, and resignation.

He sighed, "I'm happy for you Renee. I hope you're happy with your asshole of a fiancé."

Then he grabbed my hand and, along with Alice, we ran up to my room. He handed Alice and I our blades and ran to his room. He hated watching us cut. We both counted to three out loud and sliced the blade through our wrists.

The pain was excruciating and amazing at the same time. I felt my mouth hanging open, like I was having a sexual experience of some sort.

Alice was licking her cut and had pure ecstasy written on her face. This was heaven. No matter what hell could come next, I could always feel this pain. What other kind of pain is there except intentional? None.

**A/N = okay so this chapter came surprisingly easy. Yay!!! Maybe I'm getting my mojo back!!! I actually like this chapter. Another thing is going to happen in the next chapter. Well I mean of course it will. Lol. I actually have the next chapter written!!! Please review so I can put it up!!!**

**And yes I read hunted… amazing!!! If you haven't read the **

**House of night series; Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Untamed, Hunted.**

**I honestly recommend it. It's amazing!!! And if anyone has read it, I want to know if you can remember "Otis the shish"? Best part in the whole damn 1****st**** book!!! Lol**

**Please Review!!! Invisible cookie…? Lol **

 **Dark-Soul-In-Love ******


	4. The Girls and Edward

**A/N okay so…Yay chapter four!!! Please review and all that fun stuff**

**I feel the need to say that I am in no way condoning cutting. I used to cut actually and it doesn't help. It just multiplies the guilt, pain, and anguish. Don't do it!**

**Now, on to the fourth chapter…**

**Chapter Four **

"BELLA!!!" I heard Alice yell from down the hall.

I ran out of the room at full speed, worried that Alice was hurt. I found her on her bed trying to stare down a pile of clothes, and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"They will win". Her head whipped up quickly and she met my face with a questioning gaze. "The clothes, they will win. The pile is taller than you are".

She glared at me. I laughed and picked up a shirt that was beside her bed. It was pink and had cute little sequins on it. She smiled and took it. I smiled back and left to go find Emmett.

It turns out that he was in my room looking in my drawers. I leaned against my doorframe and waited for him to finish.

Some people might wonder how I could be so calm about my big brother looking in my personal sit but the truth is he just wants to take my smokes. Over protective, remember?

"Emmett, try the desk." He smirked at me and grabbed the cigarettes from my desk before leaving.

I immediately went to my bed and pulled out my extra pack from my pillowcase. Can't have no smokes, it simply isn't done.

*SCHOOL*

"Okay so Bella, I know we talked about this but no one is to hear about Phil and Renee. Also please tell your friends that they are not welcome at our house. This school year already started shitty so I don't need anymore drama form them? Got it?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Emmett for about three seconds before nodding. My girls and I always met at Onyx's house.

I sighed and opened the door, getting prepared to strut my stuff. When I was out I pulled my shirt down and my skirt up before bending down to grab my backpack, fully aware that everyone could see my ass. They liked it anyway.

I felt someone grab my ass and stood up to find my girls standing there. They were all wearing a mini skirt and low t-shirts, our trademark.

My girls are stunning. They are all beyond model pretty. The first girl was Becca. Becca, a Lesbian (no one gives a shit) was a blonde with a feisty personality and the most amazing body ever. She could wear anything but pink, apparently. Se was an amazing girl and she always had a smile on her face, whether she was high or drunk didn't matter.

The next girl is Stacey. Stacey was the girl anyone wanted to be friends with. She had connections from hell, but she was hot and funny and had enough sarcasm to fill Italy. She had darker brown hair. She could be a major pain in the ass but that was part of her charm.

Third is Zoe, a gorgeous East Indian from Canada. The sweetest, most annoying, most hilarious person on the planet. She was a completely sick-minded kid who would do anything for anyone she loved **(Beta's Note I am the hottest brown girl known to man). **Then there's Cammie.

Cammie was my first friend in this shitty town I call knives. It's called forks but no one in the group gives a shit, we're rebels. Anyway, Cammie is light skinned with light brown hair and green eyes. She kind of completes our group. I guess you could call her Switzerland. A very hot and sarcastic version of Switzerland.

My gang was not a gang. It was a family. We were sisters who would do anything for each other. Love and good friendship is hard to come by. We found it in each other; I don't think any of us were willing to let it go. Alice had that but Emmett was her first choice, that made us see that if she could ditch the gang then we'd have to make damn sure none of us do. Six to five is fine but five to four? Not possible.

Cammie pulling my arm, hard, brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jesus, Bella you need to get that weird eyes twitch checked out. It's creepy." I smiled. Count on Cammie to be bitchy as ever.

I was about to tell her where she could go when a Lamborghini pulled up in front of us. We immediately pulled our shirts lower and did our line. All of us stand there so the car can't pass and I go to the driver side window and tell whoever it is that there is a fee. Freshmen, they make life a hell-a fun.

The car stopped and I winked at my girls before I started to walk over to the car. Unfortunately, Emmett chose that moment to exit the car with Alice, and he pushed Cammie who pushed Zoe who pushed Becca therefore me. Stupid goddamn brother.

He smiled apologetically at the driver of the car and kept pushing us until we got to the sidewalk. Becca immediately pulled away and spit on his shoe. This, of course, sent us all into fits of laughter. He just rolled his eyes and wiped it on her leg. Alice giggled and pulled Emmett away before the whole spit thing started a real fight. It's happened.

Becca was flirting with Alice, and Emmett wasn't a big fan of that. One thing led to another and it ended with Emmett getting a black eye. Becca had no scratches or anything. My bitches can fight.

We all turned to each other and started talking about the hot freshman. Not too much to talk about. We were all just still mad that we got ripped from Mr. Lamborghini. Emmett was officially added to my hit list this year. Oh relax it means pranks. Besides the only one of our group with a gun was Onyx. Speak of the Devil…

"Hey girls how are my sex goddesses today?" I turned around and saw the object of desire for every hormonal girl out there. Hell, even Becca fucked him. He was that hot. He had deep brown eyes with black hair and he had the build of a god.

I pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was not full of love like some teenagers wanted. I was satisfied with pure unadulterated passion. Hot, raw and purely animalistic, the only real form of heaven. He returned it with the same. We were not a couple, we were not 'in love', we were fuck buddies. We were damn proud of it too.

The bell rang, bringing us apart. We pulled away and I put my forehead against his while we both tried to catch our breath. When we finally did he smirked at me, winked at the girls and left. They turned to me and pretended to swoon. I tried to suppress my smile but when Cammie shrieked and fell to the ground we all laughed.

When we got to the gym we took the top of the bleachers and sat down, waiting for the 40-thousand-pound-excuse –for-a-gym-teacher to come out of hibernation. By the time we had caught each other up on our summers the whole class was there. So was Miss. Chatpass (the afore-mentioned teacher).

She cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her, everyone except us. She tried again. Some idiot kids even tried to tell us to stop talking. After Zoe's glare they finally got the idea. We didn't care. The coach finally yelled my name. I turned toward her very slowly and smiled.

"Yes, Miss. Chatpass? Is there something wrong?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Actually, Bella, I was told to inform you that you are wanted at the office." I smirked and nodded. I winked at y girls and got up to leave the gym, before she stopped me.

"And, to make sure you get there, I will get a student to come with you. Mike? Please escort Ms. Swan to the office for me." I looked at Mike. He was a farly cute guy with dimples and baby blue eyes. Maybe a quick fuck will change his mind bout making me go to the office.

I looked at him through my lashes and bit my lip seductively. I saw him gulp and he stood. He practically ran over to me and held out his arm for me to take.

_Did no one teach this kid that chivalry is dead? _

I took his arm, while resisting the urge to roll my eyes, and smiled. We were heading towards the exit when I heard my girls snickering. I winked at them and left.

When we were in the hallway I took a look at Mike. He was sweating slightly and he was taking shallow breaths. I looked around and saw that we were passing an empty classroom. After making sure no one was looking, I pulled mike into it and locked the door.

I looked at him and he blushed. "Umm, Bella? What's going on?" I smiled at his innocence.

_I am so winning. Hell yes._

"Mike, are you a virgin?" I asked seriously. That was my golden rule. Never take virginity. That is cruel and virginity is the most innocent and precious thing you have. I would never take that from any one. Ever.

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down while he swallowed and his eyes widened when he realized what I was asking. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When his eyes opened, I smiled.

He smiled back. I took the three steps necessary to reach him and took bent to his ear. I licked and sucked on it before whispering, "Well that's good. I like my men with experience. Have you ever been told how sexy you are? You make me wet just by looking at me." I felt, more than heard his sharp intake of breath.

I put my hand on his chin and turned his head so he was facing me, before leaning down and gently putting my lips on his. He moaned into my mouth and gasped. I used that opportunity and slipped my tongue into his mouth. His taste was very minty. I recognized it as when someone has just put one of those breathing strips in their mouths.

I grabbed his hand and, with my mouth still attached to his, put it under my shirt, he took over. He pushed his hand further up and soon enough he was massaging my breast with a vigor I had never felt before. It was exquisite.

I moaned and that seemed to edge him on even more. His other hand went to my thigh and slowly started rising until he reached my center. I was dripping wet and he pushed my thong aside, and started to massage my clit, while I groaned like an animal.

I moved my one hand from his hair to rub the front of his jeans, where he was sporting a massive erection. I had just started rubbing roughly when I heard a throat being cleared behind me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I pulled back from Mike and winked at him before turning around.

There, in front of me, stood the most glorious man I have ever seen in my entire life. He was wearing tan Armani pants, with a black dress shirt and a tan tie with black deco on it.

His hair was a sexy auburn color and his eyes were the brightest fucking green I have ever seen. He was standing with a raised brow.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A sexy man who's jealous?" I smirked when his eyes widened. I saw his nametag: Principal/School psychiatrist Edward Cullen. He sighed and extended his hand towards the door.

"Young man, I am going to over-look what I just saw and claim it to be a lack of judgment and suggest you get to class." Mike immediately jumped off the table and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes and attempted to follow him, before I was stopped by Edward's voice.

"Not you, Ms. Swan. You were called to the office for a reason. I wondered why you had not gotten there yet." He pulled out a chair and sat down. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He patted the chair across from him, "Time to talk with the guidance counselor."

_Sexiest man ever!_

**A/N= Pictures of chapter are on my profile.**

**A reviewer was like oh I can't wait for Edward and Jasper and Rosalie to come along and save them. So I changed my story. She was right!!! If they just come in it'll be like a version of twilight. Why not change everything? I love this Bella and let me tell you she definitely has a backbone in this story!!! **

**I based the personalities of the characters in this story off real people in my life:**

**Becca= Rin (she's not a lesbian but I had to put some diversity in. love you Rin!)**

**Stacey= Stacey… Lol (I lovers you!)**

**Zoe= Pickles (brown girl form Canada…yep. Lol. 3)**

**Cammie= Drea (love you!) **

**I want to thank my awesome-ass beta separately. Umaima I love you girl!!!**

**Please review and I will love you 4ever. Maybe… Lol. **

 **Dark-soul-in-love ******


End file.
